Kuma Vs The Monster
by Ktkat9
Summary: Matthew's little bear decided to prove that he can protect his master, too. Especially from this dastardly foe. Matthew is not amused.


This came about because I was doing chores and decided to hold my dog at the same time so he would stop being a jerk to the other animals. Then my brain began to wonder what some of these things must look like from the animal's perspective.

Yyyyy

The little cub lay on the couch, contentedly sleeping. He had just been fed by his human and was now about to take a nap. The midday air was warm (for the area) and he just wanted to sleep. The birds in the window didn't seem to feel the same way, though. They chirped and sang and kept him awake until he got up and, pawing and growling at the glass, chased them off.

"Kuma, leave the wildlife alone." His master entered the room and picked him up, depositing him back in his warm area on the couch. "You stay there, alright?"

Kumajiro snorted, turned in a circle and tried to go back to sleep, curled up in a tight ball.

Yyyyy

About an hour later, he was woken up by something growling. Sitting bolt upright, he swiveled his head frantically, looking for the intruder. There, in the middle of the room, was his master. He was trying to fight of that awful, noisy creature that lived in their closet.

"Get'im!" Kuma stood and yelled, heart racing. How had it gotten out without him hearing? His master, not hearing him above the noise, continued to fight for his life. He would push the evil robot-creature away from himself, only for it to push back. Back and forth across the floor they fought and pushed and tried to wear the other down. Kuma knew his master was strong, and had fought off this particular beast several times in the past, but what would happen if this was the one time that it got in a lucky move? What would happen to his master then?

"Kuma, stay out of the way."

Master was brave to want to protect him, but Kuma was a polar bear! He shouldn't be watching from the sidelines! No, he had to face this beast head on to protect-

" _Rrrrrrrrrroooooommmm!"_ The vile creature turned and lunged at him, forcing him back on the couch.

"Kuma, I thought I told you to stay out of the way."

The cub just growled and swatted a paw at the thing. "I have claws! And I know how to use them!" He paced back and forth over the cushions, watching the fight continue, when he noticed something. Master had somehow managed to get it on a rope! He had it coiled in his hand and must have been prolonging the fight to wear it down! Happily, Kuma stood on his hind legs and cheered. His master knew what he was doing!

Sure enough, just a moment later, Master made a jerking motion that bent the creature straight up and down, apparently incapacitating it. It growled one last time, and then remained silent. Kuma dropped down off the couch and ran over to where Master was now tying up his captive with the rope, and began jumping all around him, pawing at his back in celebration.

"Kuma, calm down. I'm trying to work."

 _Oh!_ Yeah. Of course. He couldn't be distracting his brave human while the enemy had only just been tied up at their feet. Master then laid the monster on it's side and, to his small companion's horror, began reaching in it's mouth, pulling out clumps of white fur,

"Man. You just won't stop shedding, will you?"

That was Kuma's fur, the bear realized. The monster had gotten a taste for Kuma, and Master had saved him! And he was now reaching into its mouth to remove what it had been eating so it wouldn't go for him again! Apparently done, Master gathered up the fur and walked out of the room.

Left alone with the horrible, vile, creature, Kuma stepped over to it. "Master just saved me, and now you're all tied up. I'm gonna make sure you never try to eat anyone ever again!" And with that threat, he raised a sharp-clawed paw and raked it over the monster's belly, slitting it open. Swinging again and again, he tore more cuts into it, and then made sure it was dead by dragging all of its insides out. Wouldn't Master be pleased?

" _Kumaaa!_ I just vacuumed that!"

Yyyyy

So, do you all think this is what a pet sees when we clean our floors? If not, let me know what you think they see! Review! :3


End file.
